


Danny needs attention

by dannyphantomyeetme



Series: #thesquad UFS [14]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme
Summary: After he and Wes haven't talked in two weeks because they've been busy, Danny feels extremely awkward and a little insecure.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston
Series: #thesquad UFS [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686805
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Danny needs attention

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk

They haven't been alone in a while.

Is it weird that it feels awkward? Danny doesn't know where that feeling is coming from at all. He's used to things with Wes being easy. They've always been comfortable around each other.

Having Wes in his space used to be like being alone but in the _best_ way. Now it's like they're not sure how to move around each other or even what to say.

Possibly barely talking for two weeks didn't help. The only reason Danny's seen Wes at all the last three days is that West got kidnapped and Wes was worried enough to stay over at Fenton Works until Ellie found her.

But they weren't really alone in that time; not with five pairs of halfa ears always listening. Even if they had been alone, Wes was much too worried to have a conversation with.

But now they're alone in Danny's lair. It's the kind of quality time Danny's been wishing for since the start of Christmas break.

He has no idea how to behave.

Wes is on the couch, nose hidden behind a book. Danny has been aimlessly flipping through a comic for the last fifteen minutes. He still has no idea what it's about.

"Will you stop that?"

"Huh?" Danny looks at Wes, who's staring at him.

There's a frown creasing the redhead's brow. His eyes are narrowed.

"The tapping. It's distracting."

"Oh." Danny clenches the offending hand into a fist and tries to focus on his comic again. "Sorry."

"Hey."

Wes puts down his book and reaches out. They're on opposite ends of the couch. Crossing that space seemed like too big a task to Danny but for Wes it looks like it's the easiest thing in the world.

"What's up with you?" Wes asks, pulling Danny into his side. "You've been weird all afternoon."

Danny shrugs. "Nothing."

"It's something."

Danny shakes his head.

"C'mon, pretty boy." Wes has an arm around Danny's shoulder. He squeezes him a little. Danny wants to pull away. He wants to burrow closer and for Wes to never let go. "Talk to me."

"I just missed you."

Wes says nothing for a moment. He pulls away slowly and Danny glances at his face for his reaction, afraid he's said something wrong.

Wes is smiling.

"I missed you too," Wes says. "But that's no reason to get all shy on me."

"I'm not- hey!"

Danny laughs as Wes tackles him onto the couch. Wes presses a kiss to his cheek, then to his lips, and stares down at him.

And Danny doesn't know why he felt so weird.

"I love you," he tells Wes. "So much."

"I love you too... needy."

"Hey!"

Wes laughs as Danny slaps his chest playfully, then leans down to kiss him again.

Danny forgets to be offended.


End file.
